I Want Yuu!
by nanachan87
Summary: Schoolfic.AU.Allen fell in love with Yuu Kanda at the 1st sight. Too bad he's taken. What can Allen do to make Kanda likes him?There's also troubles with Road and Lenalee. Poor Allen. yullen, lavikanda, tykkilavi,onesided AllenLena & AllenRoad.
1. Chapter 1

**This has been on my mind for a while. It started when I saw one of the fanarts for D Gray Man. And this is my first yullen fanfic as well, I hope you guys enjoy it….**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_Thoughts_

"Talking"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Allen Walker, a teenage boy at the age of 15 with white hair, fair skin, grayish eyes, scars on his left eye, and left arm, stares at the creepy building in front of him. His guardian, Cross Marian, has signed him up as a student in Black Order Academy, which is the building currently he stares at. He is anxious and excited because apparently he was lost on his way to school and so, there he is, standing in front of a closed gate. He didn't know what came on Cross's mind when he signed Allen up in this academy but he was really grateful because he had wanted to attend here since he heard of the academy. Although the building looks creepy, Black Order Academy is well-known for its high standard teaching staffs and the quality of education. Most graduates from Black Order Academy end up as top doctors, lawyers, politicians and so on.

_And this is my first day too_. Allen sighs. He really needed to brush up his sense of direction, he thought. Well, since he is late, Allen figures that he could just sneak in and no one would know.

_Yes, you are brilliant, Allen_. He smiles smugly. Apparently, he is wrong big time. As soon as he lands on the ground, a pitching sound yelled, "INTRUDERS!! INTRUDERS AT THE GATE!!"

He panics. But before he could think of anything, a tip of a wooden sword was right in front of his nose. He startled and looked at the person who held it. And oh boy, was he surprised.

In front of him is the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. Long silky black hair, tied up in a ponytail with a little fringe, dark piercing eyes, fair skin and sexy lips. Even though he knew his life is in danger, he still has the courage to blush under the person's piercing gaze.

"Tch. What are you doing sneaking around, old man?!" Ah, even his voice is deep and it sends shivers under Allen's spine.

"Oi!!" Apparently the person is getting impatient. Allen snaps out of his daze and answers the gorgeous man's question.

"W-w-well, I am the new student, you see, and this is my first day, and I was late, and since the gate was close by the time I arrived, so I decided to go in myself! Please don't kill me!!" Allen stutters at first and then talks faster and faster by the seconds because that is his habit when he is nervous.

"Hn, show me the proof if you really are a student here!!"

"Uhm, you see, hehehe, it's kinda funny actually, my master didn't really give me anything as a proof, he just tells me to come here today." Allen scratches the back of his neck as a sign of nervousness. He feels stupid and embarrassed. _Stupid master!! You can torture me all you like, but you actually cause me to make a fool of myself in front of the most gorgeous guy I have ever met. _

"Well, who is your master then?" The person asks impatiently, looking as if this is the last patience he has with Allen.

"Cross, Cross Marian." As soon as Allen says that, the person presses a certain button on the wall beside Allen and suddenly, a screen comes out of nowhere and on the screen there's a grown up man with short blonde hair. _I didn't even know that there is a button beside me. _

"Oi, Reever! We got some problem here! There's a stupid old man at the gate, let me correct that, a stupid old man inside the academy, claiming that he is a new student here and is recommended by Cross Marian. Could you check that for me!!"

"Got it!! KOMUIIIII!! Wake up!!" The said person, Komui was seen drooling on his desk, surrounded by piles of files and books. He didn't seem to hear the shout. Then, Allen looked at the person called Reever whispered something in his ear and as soon as he finished whispering, Komui immediately wakes up and shouts, "NO LENALEE!! HOW CAN YOU GET MARRIED WITHOUT TELLING YOUR BELOVED BROTHER!!"

"No one's getting married Komui. Did you receive anything from General Cross that indicates that he has a student recommended to here?" Reever asks. When Komui hears that, he immediately turns back to normal and adopts a serious look on his face. He is a Chinese man with sharp edge glasses and shoulder length black hair.

"Hmm, I think I put it somewhere there." Komui points at the piles of books that look dusty and with spider webs on it. Reever and he then begin to rummage through the piles for a few minutes before Komui shouts, "I got it! Here's the letter! _Dear Komui, I send my idiot disciple here. He should be arriving tomorrow. Sign, Cross Marian. _You can let him in Kanda." _Oh, so his name is Kanda. I will remember it for the rest of my life_. Allen notes to himself.

"Tch." The gorgeous guy, erhm, I mean Kanda, withdraws his sword, finally, and walks away without saying anything. Allen can only look at his back and how his hair sways as he walks.

xxxx

Allen finally snaps out of his daze, again, and proceeds to walk inside the building. Upon arriving, he sees a beautiful girl smiling at him.

"Welcome to Black Order Academy. I am Lenalee Lee, the secretary of Student Council here. Nice to meet you." She introduces herself with a smile.

"I am Allen Walker. Nice to meet you too, Lenalee." Allen smiles back.

"I think you haven't got your schedule yet, so let me walk you to the principal's office to get you started." Lenalee says with a smile and starts to walk beside Allen. Allen follows suit, all the way contemplating whether he should ask her about Kanda or not. Apparently Lenalee read his thought because suddenly, Lenalee speaks, "Oh, by the way, Allen, I apologize for Kanda's behaviour just now, he is usually not that bad, it's just today he's in bad mood, that's all."

"Oh, it's alright. I mean it's my fault in the first place. I shouldn't have intruded like that."

"You're so sweet, Allen. I guess you'll fit in just fine." Allen blushed for her compliment. He seldom gets compliments from other people because of his appearance and his scrawny thin body that people often find unattractive. So, hearing Lenalee compliments him, he feels that he does something right that makes people happy.

Lenalee then begins to explain where the classrooms, the cafetarias, the labs and the gyms are along the way, although Allen is sure that he will forget everything because of his zero sense of direction. He doesn't want to interrupt Lenalee because he feels that it's not polite. So, all the way to the office, he listens to her rambling while daydreaming about Kanda.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**YES!! I'm done with the first chapter of my first yullen story!!**

**Please tell me how do I do?! Was it good? Should I continue!? **

**AN: This is not beta'ed and English is not my first language, so no flames about the grammar please…**

**Now, it's time for…..REVIEWS!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If D Gray Man is mine, Kanda and Allen will have hot steamy make out session every episode. **

**AN: Sorry, it took so long. I had to finish all my assignments. Anyway, I think I'm not going to be able to update for a while. I need to study for my final exams. This is my final semester, so I want to work hard and graduate. So sorry guys… **

_Thoughts_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kanda is pissed. No, he is beyond pissed. He's furious! He felt that today everything is against him more than usual. The new student, what's his name again? Well, whatever, it's not like he cares about that moyashi. _Ah, yes, moyashi, he reminds me of moyashi_.

Stupid moyashi just had to ruin his meditation this morning. Before, Kanda was trying to meditate. It's his morning routine after training. Not only that, his stupid boyfriend was supposed to accompany him during this session.

Actually, it's Kanda who forces Lavi, his boyfriend of three years, to meditate with him every morning. Kanda reasons that Lavi needs to cut down that hyper act of his. Yet, Lavi couldn't be reached the whole weekends. Usually, they'll hang out every weekend at Lavi's house since Kanda lives in the dorm and Lavi lives with his grandpa, Bookman. It's their tradition even before they are dating. You see, Kanda has known Lavi since he was eight years old. Then, they have been bestfriends since (more like Lavi self proclaimed to be Kanda's bestfriend forever).

When they were in middle school second year, Lavi confessed his feelings for Kanda and Kanda accepted (more like being annoyed until finally he accepted). Well, it's not that Kanda doesn't have feelings for Lavi, maybe you can say that Kanda cares deeply for him, although he's not sure whether it can be classified as love or not. At that time, Kanda thought maybe his feelings for Lavi will gradually transform into love. Well, until now, Kanda still cannot say that he's in love with Lavi, but he can assure anyone that he cares for Lavi deeply.

_That baka usagi! He better be in one piece before I'm done with him! _

You sound worried, Kanda. _No, I'm not!_

He's absolutely not worried about that baka usagi. Pissed, yes; irritated, always. Worried? No, never. Kanda never worries about anyone (not that he'll admit it to anyone. Hell, he never even admits it to himself).

Kanda is walking towards his classroom when a sound echoed through the hallway.

"YUU CHAN!! MISS ME!?" No doubt, that's the voice of his idiotic boyfriend. Reflex, he pulls out his Mugen and points at Lavi. No one, I mean no one, not even his boyfriend, can call him Yuu-chan. It's a girl's name, darn it!!

"Shut up, baka usagi! Your voice makes my day worse! And don't call me Yuu-chan!!" Kanda sounds annoyed, although inside he's relieved that Lavi's alright. Kanda resumes walking with Lavi beside him.

"Waa, that's the greeting I get when we couldn't see each other for two days?? So mean." Lavi pretends to sound hurt.

"Ceh. Why would I care?"

"Aren't you curious why I didn't contact you last weekend? Aren't you? Aren't you?" Lavi excitedly asks.

"Tck. Why should I? For once, I had the best weekend without some annoying rabbit around me whole day." Hearing this, Lavi pouts.

"Even if you don't care, I'm gonna tell you anyway. Well, I was with old panda the whole weekend. We went to this small town in Europe to record some strange happenings there. You know how he is; never want to miss anything." Lavi proceeds to tell Kanda every little detail thing that happened while he was there. You see, Lavi's grandfather is a famous historian. He records everything that happens in the world, whether it's a strange phenomenon or a scientific breakthrough. Lavi, as a successor, always has to accompany him anywhere so he could learn first hand about the event.

As Lavi talks about his weekends, Kanda grunts as a response. Not that Lavi minds, he's used to be treated like this by Kanda. It's Kanda after all, the ice prince of Black Order Academy. Everyone always wonders how the hell Lavi managed to get together with Kanda. After all, they are the complete opposite; Lavi is a social butterfly, while Kanda is antisocial. Well, as they say, opposite attracts. What Lavi didn't know is that another opposite of Kanda arrived a while ago. He never knows that this new student will bring changes in his and Kanda's relationships.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**After school**

Allen is lost, AGAIN!

The lesson was over fifteen minutes ago and now he wants to go back to his dorm. Yes, he lives in Black Order Academy dormitory since he can't afford to rent an apartment outside the school. All his money was used to pay his stupid master's debts.

Actually, he is quite pleased to live in the dorm because that way, the debt collectors will not come to where he lives.

After wandering for a while, he comes across a door with a sign **President of Student Council**.

_Lucky!_ Allen thought. He can ask the president for direction. Surely, he or she will know. _Let's just hope he or she is still in there. YOSH!_

When he's about to knock, he notices that the door is slightly ajar. So, he pushes the door a little bit to peek inside. He prays that there's still someone in the room. Lucky for Allen, there are two persons in the room. One is a red-haired boy, with a green bandana and _is that an eye patch?_ Allen wonders. He can see the red-haired boy clearly because he is facing Allen. The other boy, Allen gasps, is Kanda! Although all Allen can see is Kanda's back, he surely recognises the long black silky ponytail anywhere.

_I'm so lucky! I can talk and introduce myself properly this time._ Allen thought happily.

Before he can announce his presence to both guys, he is surprised to see Kanda suddenly leans towards the red-haired boy and kisses him. Allen couldn't think. He never thought that Kanda is spoken for. Before he could collect his thought, a hand covers his mouth and another drags him away from the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm done!! YAY!! I'm not really good at sarcasm so forgive me if it comes out too weak for Kanda.

Review please?! Tell what do you think? Good? Bad? THANKS!!


End file.
